


When I Met You

by antistia22



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jonerys, Jonerys Secret Santa, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Modern Westeros, Smut, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antistia22/pseuds/antistia22
Summary: Jon was just on a date with Daenerys Targaryen… and he didn’t kiss her.But boy had he wanted to...On their first day in Pentos, their driver with the ride share app just so happened to be a charming young woman with intricate silver blonde braids and bright violet eyes. Daenerys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkgaryen4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkgaryen4life/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to starkgaryen4life! Writing this was so fun! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Chapter 2 will be out shortly!

 

 

Jon was just on a date with Daenerys Targaryen… and he didn’t kiss her.

 

But boy had he wanted to.

 

He emptied his pockets and tossed his phone and wallet on the hotel bed. He flopped himself atop the covers, then rolled onto his back, dragging his hands over his face.

 

_Gods, this is too crazy._

 

Tonight was to be his last night in Pentos. His travel adventure with Samwell started with a road trip down to King’s Landing where they caught a flight to Braavos. Two glorious days were spent exploring the islands of the ancient free city. Then they boarded another flight headed to Pentos. The desert port city just as ancient and just as glorious. Tomorrow they’d catch a flight back home to Winterfell.

 

On their first day in Pentos, their driver with the ride share app just so happened to be a charming young woman with intricate silver blonde braids and bright violet eyes. Daenerys.

 

Sam had called his mother and sister in the back seat of the car during the drive to the hotel, leaving Jon to carry most of the conversation with their friendly driver.

 

Surprisingly, he quite enjoyed talking to her. They spoke of traveling, she mentioned her adventures farther east in the Bay of Dragons, their families in Westeros, various books they both liked, and mystical tales of ancient history.

 

It was a lovely, lively conversation. Enough that he got her number.

 

“If you have any free time while you’re here,” she had said, “I’d love to talk with you more. My door is always open.”

 

“Oh! And Jon!” He turned around as he and Sam got out of the car.

 

She smiled, “You can call me Dany.”

 

He texted her immediately after checking into the hotel.

 

              _Jon:_ _Hey this is Jon Snow._

 

And not ten minutes later –

 

              _Dany: Hi! Get all checked in and settled?! Was great meeting you._

 

_Jon: I did get settled, thanks! Talking with you was lovely! Definitely read Fire and Blood by GRRM!_

 

_Dany: I will. I’ll let you know if I like it!_

 

_Got any dinner plans?_

 

Unfortunately, he didn’t meet her for dinner that night. The three days in Pentos were packed full for Jon and Sam. They tried meeting for lunch on their second day, but she had been too far away to make it to the area of the city Jon and Sam were exploring.

 

But the Old Gods were kind enough to Jon on the last night.

 

Sam was meeting a friend who had moved to Pentos. Free to explore on his own that afternoon, Jon took a tram to the inner city and walked along the port, admiring the old shops. Then he took a cab to Sunset Cliffs overlooking the Bay of Pentos. It was a gorgeous night to watch the sun set.

 

While there, Jon walked a good stretch of the coast. The cliffs cut a wide range along the southern part of the Bay. But the farther Jon walked, the more apprehensive he grew.

 

He was alone in more of a neighborhood section of the outer city. Only a few cabs passed by the roads he was on. Once the sun went down, dusk hovering over the bay, Jon brought up the ride share app on his phone to find a ride back. But the phone had trouble connecting to the network and his battery was running low.

 

Jon tried texting Sam, but never received a reply. He could try asking if the tourists and other locals around him could take him back to his hotel, but it was getting dark and he was a stranger in a foreign city.

 

Running out of options, Jon texted the one person who wasn’t a complete stranger.

 

              _Jon: What are you doing right now? Could you pick me up?_

 

_Dany: What do you have in mind?_

 

_Jon: I’m at Sunset Cliffs with poor phone connection and running low on battery._

 

_Dany: Do you just want a ride or want to hang out?_

 

_Jon: Both._

 

_If you’re available. I don’t want to interrupt anything._

 

_Dany: Where are you?_

With it being dark and only a vague memory of what type of car she drove, Jon wasn’t sure which would be hers. Jon was met by a young man about his age walking his dog. The company and distraction with petting the dog kept Jon calm as he waited.

 

Twenty minutes later, Daenerys arrived at the parking lot near Jon’s location.

 

Daenerys called him to let him know she arrived. But once he turned his head, he saw her. She was walking towards him, illuminated by the headlights blazing the dark behind her.

 

For a moment Jon was surprised. She was shorter than Jon thought she’d be. But he reasoned that made sense. Seeing a person in the driver’s seat didn’t exactly give full view of a person’s size. Her hair was different too. Up in a messy bun instead of her braids from the other day. It made her face seem softer.

 

She was beautiful.

 

“Hey, thanks for picking me up!” Jon said in greeting.

 

Daenerys surprised him by giving him a hug. “I’m glad you texted me! How has your stay in Pentos been?”

 

And from that question on, the night unfolded. Jon told her of his adventures with Sam through the city. He explained why he texted her, stranded with no connection, knowing she could be his last chance before resorting to carpooling. He asked about her day. She drove people around until the afternoon, then worked on a term paper for her University class until he texted her.

 

“Have you eaten yet?”

 

Dany took him to a favorite spot close to campus, with amazing Essosi delicacies. They talked more about her travels to the Bay of Dragons, riding horses with Dothraki, speaking languages with native folk living in the Great Grass Sea. She spoke three or four languages besides the Common Tongue, including Ancient High Valyrian. He talked about his business experience with Father and Robb around the North and his decision to join the Night Force at the border. They talked about family. Good and bad experiences for the both of them.

 

She teased him on more than one occasion for the way he ate the Tyroshi Honeyfingers. He made her blush several times ribbing her about a guy she met named Daario Naharis. It put a bit of a damper on Jon’s mood, but he hid it behind his dark humor and sarcasm. She showed him pictures of the guy.

 

“What kind of name is Daario Naharis? Sounds a bit like a bad medical condition.”

 

She burst out laughing, sputtering on her tea. She had to swipe a few tears from her eyes after calming down.

 

“Sorry, I should not have laughed so hard, but just thinking of him hearing that set me off.”

 

“So what’s so special about this guy?”

 

“He’s good friends with Grey. That’s how I met him. He’s tall and strong and a bit full of himself, but it makes him charming, I suppose. He’s traveled Essos like I have. Had a hard life to earn his spot with the Second Sons.”

 

“Is he a second son?”

 

She swatted his arm. “No! Stop that!”

 

He smirked as she rolled her eyes. They sat across from each other at a small table in _Prada Kesīr_. The place was packed, almost every table full and a long line stretched out the door.

 

“That’s not what the Second Sons means. They’re traveling martial artists who teach kids in the streets and give security support to various cities. It’s admirable. We both have a passion for that sort of thing. I think we have a lot in common.”

 

“So you two are together?”

 

“No, not yet.”

 

“Not yet?”

 

“Well, I’ve only seriously spoken to him once. But I’ve seen him around with Grey quite often.”

 

“But you like him and talk about him as if you are together.”

 

“That’s because I want to be.”

 

“Have you told him that?”

 

Incredulity spread across her face, as if to say, _Really, Jon Snow?_

 

“Of course I haven’t.”

 

“Why not? Is he not interested in you?”

 

“He hasn’t told me he’s not.”

 

“Does he know you are?”

 

She swirled her spoon around in her tea and avoided his gaze. He leaned forward across the table.

 

“Any man who wants you would tell you straight up he likes you. It’s actually quite easy. All he has to say is,” he waited until she looked up, “Daenerys, I like you.”

 

She swallowed as her cheeks bloomed pink. Jon could see the gears turning behind her eyes, trying to find something to say.

 

Jon eased back in his chair, shivering a bit at hearing his own words.

 

He watched as she took a sip of her tea and licked her lips. Jon wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips. Taste the spices on her tongue.

 

_Where is this coming from?_ He thought, shaking himself.

 

But then Jon realized it was true. Because it was true.

 

He liked her.

 

Talking about Daario upset him.

 

He was already dreading going back to his hotel and never seeing her again.

 

He’s known this woman for less than two hours!

 

They fell back into easy conversation as they finished their food, Dany clearly avoiding any more discussion about relationships the rest of the evening.

 

Making their way to her car, they both searched for ways to prolong the journey back to his hotel. Dany took a longer route and he asked her to stop by a little shop as they drove through the market center of the city. Dany was more than happy to join him. Antiquing and finding old relics from ancient Westerosi and Essosi history was a beloved hobby of hers.

 

Jon caught himself a few times before reaching for her hand or resting his on the small of her back. There were moments when they both stared at each other. The third time that happened they both broke into wide grins. They teased each other for it even with the unspoken tension between them.

 

Soon they were back on their way to his hotel. It didn’t take long at all to reach the front drop off.

 

Dany put the car in park and got out with Jon.

 

“I’m glad you texted me,” she said as she came around to his side.

 

Jon nodded, “I’m glad you could pick me up.”

 

“When does your flight leave tomorrow?”

 

“A bit after 9.”

 

“Right. And your friend Sam? Do you think he’s back yet?” she asked.

 

“Probably is.”

 

Dany wrapped her arms around her middle, “Well. I guess this is goodbye then.”

 

“I guess it is. You can text me anytime.”

 

“Same to you.”

 

They fell silent, but Jon didn’t turn to leave yet.

 

Jon huffed and reached for her, “Come ‘ere.”

 

He wrapped her up in his arms, holding her close.

 

“I’m so happy I met you,” Dany said in his ear.

 

Jon closed his eyes, “I am too.”

 

But he knew he couldn’t kiss her. They would never see each other again. And there was the other guy. Kissing her would make things too complicated.

 

So instead he held on tighter.

 

“Jon,” she said, pulling back, “I have to go.”

 

“I know.”

 

She looked at him like she was memorizing his face, her violet eyes so intently gazing at him.

 

“Bye, Jon.”

 

He reluctantly stepped back, putting his hands in his pockets.

 

“Goodbye, Dany.”

 

She turned and got back in her car. Dany waved before driving away, smiling sadly. Jon wasn’t sure if he imagined her blinking rapidly or not.

 

He stood there and watched until her car drove out of sight. Regret for not kissing her already seeping into his aching heart.

 

Back in his hotel room, laying on the bed, all he could think about was Dany.

 

He distracted himself by following her on social media and looking through her photos. She took fabulous pictures! Some with her friends Missandei and Grey. A few were of her three cats. It made him miss Ghost.

 

Sam arrived back at the room after a while.

 

“Hi Jon!” he greeted, “How was your afternoon? Did you go see the sunset?”

 

“I did, yeah,” Jon replied, “Did you get my text earlier?”

 

Sam checked his phone, “No, I guess I didn’t see it. Did you find a ride?”

 

“I –” Jon hesitated, debating on what to say, “yeah, uh, I did. I actually got a ride from Dany.”

 

“Dany?”

 

“Our driver from our first day? The one who we tried to meet yesterday.”

 

“Oh, her! Well that was kind of her.”

 

Jon looked at the picture he had up on her Instagram, “Yes, it was.”

 

He talked with Sam about visiting his friend and where they both ate.

 

Sam looked confused, “Wait, so you went out with Daenerys? More than just a ride back.”

 

“Aye.”

 

Sam got that look he gets when he realizes something. It made Jon chuckle.

 

“It was…” Jon searched for the right word, “There was this connection we had. It’s hard to explain, but it was easy to talk with her and joke around. I like her. I’m sorry we only had the one chance to see each other.”

 

“Have you texted her?”

 

“No. Should I?”

 

“Well, it wouldn’t hurt to try,” Sam offered, “You still have until our flight leaves tomorrow. There’s time to see her again.”

 

Jon sat and stared at Sam for a moment, then broke out into a wide smile. “Sam, you never fail to surprise me.”

 

“It’s common sense, Jon.”

 

Jon laughed and grabbed his phone.

 

              _Jon: Thinking about you._

 

_…_

 

              _Dany: Of course you are._

 

_Jon: I like you Dany._

 

_Dany: Give me time. You’re going home tomorrow and I need to think about what I’m going to do about Daario._

 

_Jon: That’s why I didn’t kiss you even though I wanted to. Didn’t want to complicate things. Just because I like you doesn’t mean I’m not realistic either._

_I'm happy I met you._

 

She sent a blushing smiley face.

 

Jon set his phone down for awhile and packed his things for the next morning. Even with all the excitement with Dany, he was looking forward to going home. Ghost was probably sick of Sansa and Arya dog-sitting him by now. It would be good to see the family before heading to his new position at the Night Force with Sam. The border patrol company who also did service work in the Upper Northern lands with the True Northern Folk, as Westerosi political correctness would say. It wasn’t a wall of ice anymore, like the stories of old told of. But they still helped maintain good standing with those living outside the borders of Westeros. They did all belong to the same continent after all, and a unity with those above the border and across both seas had lasted millennia, since the Age of Kings.

 

Jon’s thoughts drifted back to Daenerys, trying to think of ways he could see her after he returned to Westeros.

 

              _Jon: If the timing is right down the road, then we can explore what’s there because I do think there is something there but until that time…_

 

It was a little after midnight that he sent that text. Sam was already asleep in his own hotel bed.

 

She didn’t reply back by the time Jon put his phone on the night stand and turned off the lights.

 

Later, after Jon had fallen asleep, his phone chimed.

 

              _Dany: I keep thinking about you. And… I wanted to kiss you._

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Jon slept very lightly that night. After the second time he woke up, he checked his phone, on the very slim chance that she could maybe, possibly have…

 

_Dany: I keep thinking about you. And… I wanted to kiss you._

 

With that one little text, he knew exactly what he wanted and what she wanted.

 

              _Jon: Can I take you out for coffee before my flight?_

 

Two minutes later –

 

_Dany: What time does your flight leave?_

 

_Jon: 9:20am_

 

_..._

 

_Dany: I could pick you up now???_

 

He glanced at the time. Only 3:56 in the morning.

 

              _Jon: Yes._

 

Jon pushed back the covers and eased out of bed only for Sam to stir awake in the separate bed.

 

Sam raised his head, confused and groggy with sleep. “Jon?”

 

Inwardly, Jon cursed himself. How was he supposed to tell his friend what he was doing at this hour in the morning?

 

“It’s fine, Sam. I’m just using the loo.”

 

Cringing from his little lie, he dashed to the bathroom, swiping the clothes and shoes he’d set out last night and his tooth brush. After a few more texts with her about where to pick him up and one freshened breath later, Jon gathered the rest of his belongings.

 

Pausing to be sure he had everything, the reality of what he was about to do set in.

 

_This is insane! Robb would do something like this, not me!_

 

Another text lit up his phone screen:

 

              _Dany: See you in 10!_

 

Jon’s heart rate doubled in speed. He fumbled around until he found a writing pad, jotting a note for Sam. Bags in hand, Jon tiptoed out the hotel room. Thankfully, their room was on the ground floor featuring a sliding door to the outdoor patio. Thank the Old Gods and the New for that divine providence!

 

He walked across the sprawling hotel complex to the spot she dropped him off at the night before. Jon sat on the curb while he waited. His mind slipped into brooding over all of it, excited yet nervous for the few hours to come. This was already so complicated, and he’d only met this woman a few days ago!

 

In what felt like an eternity and a split second at the same time, Daenerys Targaryen rolled up in her silver Elantra. Jon stood and shoved his bags quickly in her trunk. With a deep breath, he walked around the side, opened the door and climbed into the passenger seat.

 

For a long moment, neither of them spoke.

 

His eyes slowly trailed to look at her, but hers remained locked on the clasped hands in her lap. She was twisting the double pearled ring on her right hand.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey,” she finally glanced up at him. A shy smile spread her perfect lips.

 

This was the first time he’d seen her hair down like this. No fancy braids or cute messy up-dos.

 

“You look beautiful.”

 

She scoffed, running a hand through her hair, “I didn’t get a chance to brush it this morning.”

 

“I like it down this way,” Jon complimented. A beat of silence followed. “So…”

 

“So… my place?”

 

“Sure.”

 

She put the car in drive.

 

Jon kept his gaze straight ahead as they pulled away from the hotel. The awkwardness of the situation hovered heavy between them. They both knew exactly what this was about.

 

“Jon,” she began, “You know I shouldn’t be doing this, right? This – whatever this is?”

 

Jon looked at her, brow furrowing, “But you texted me anyway.”

 

“I know. I know I did. And I’m driving you to my place as we speak. But after?” Dany looked at him with her violet eyes lit by the dashboard, a million questions behind them as bright as the oncoming sunrise, “You live in Westeros, Jon. You’re about to start at the Night Force. Me, here in Pentos, at university. What will our friends say? Our families? There will be an entire sea between us!” Her grip on the steering wheel grew tighter with every word.

 

Jon huffed a rough breath, running a hand through his hair. “I know it’s crazy. I don’t think either of us expected anything like this to happen,” he paused long enough for her to glance over at him, “but this feels real to me. Genuine. Has it felt that way to you?”

 

She turned her head to reveal a storm in her glistening eyes. Dany nodded her head. Her breathing was shallow. She turned back to the road and remained silent. Both were lost to their own thoughts as the mostly empty Pentos streets passed by.

 

Once she came to a stop in front of her apartment and set the car in park, they both got out.

 

Daenerys made a straight line for her door, not even looking at him as she passed. He grasped her shoulders, halting her before she reached the front door. She crossed her arms, the crisp winter wind giving her an excuse to hide her nervous shaking.

 

“Hey, Dany. We don’t have to figure everything out tonight– er, this morning.”

 

That earned him a small smile.

 

“I need time, Jon. You have your career, I’ll be finishing at University. I have a life here. You have a life back home. Yes, I have always wanted to return to Westeros, see the places my mother always told stories about. Not that the home she birthed me in would have that fond of memories if I did return. But I have Missandei and Grey and Father’s old friend Barristan. How can I leave them?” She trailed off then.

 

Jon knew who she was thinking of. “And Daario.”

 

Dany closed her eyes. “Yes and Daario. I’ve only just met him. Missandei seems unsure but… I told you, I’m attracted to him. I don’t… I mean I want… I have to see if it will work between us.”

 

Jon raised a brow, “You have to?”

 

Her hard look gave him his answer. He sighed, “I understand, Dany. Really, I do. It’s only been a few days for us. Though I feel like I’ve known you longer. Daario’s been around for a little while now, right?”

 

She nodded, “Right.”

 

Jon felt her shivering and rubbed his hands up her forearms and shoulders to keep her warm. “Yet we’re still here. Now. Doing this.”

 

She leaned into his touch, wrapping her arms around his waist. She looked to the side, lost in thought for a moment before coming back to him.

 

“You’re the first person who _wants_ me. Who – who wants _me_.”

 

His insides did a flip and his face broke open in a smile. _Who wouldn’t want you? Because I want you lots, Daenerys Targaryen!_

 

“And that’s the scary bit, isn’t it?” he replied, “Being wanted? And wanting that person just as much?”

 

“But it’s confusing with Daario,” Dany slowly stated, each word clear so he understood.

 

“It doesn’t have to be. You’re not in a relationship with him. And you’re not in a relationship with me. You can choose. The choice, really, is who are you willing to wait for?” Jon searched her eyes. Jon moved one hand to cup her cheek and the other around to rub her back. He continued, “I’m willing to pursue you. I’d have a tough time finding a girl like you back at Winterfell. I don’t care about the distance. I care about you.”

 

“We barely know each other.”

 

“I think we know more than we think we do.”

 

Jon could see the doubts warring inside her pretty head. He pulled her into a hug, “Take time to figure things out with Daario. But we both know that something is there for us if you want it.”

 

Dany melted into him. They stood together like that. Holding each other close.

 

Her question came muffled with her face against his shoulder. “Will you be alright?”

 

“I – What?”

 

“You. Will you be alright? Going back to Winterfell?”

 

“Me? I’ll be fine.”

 

But would he? He pushed it from his mind for later.

 

Jon pulled slightly away to look at her. “All I know is that I met an amazingly beautiful woman in Essos. These past few hours have been the most excitement I think I’ve had in my life. You amaze me, Dany. I’ve been wanting to kiss you since you picked me up last night.”

 

She lifted her head, her eyelids hooded as she looked at his lips. With only a heartbeat between them, he met her lips with his own.

 

Their kiss was tentative, cautious, but oh so loving. Real. The mixture of pressure and softness left his senses weak. He felt his beard scratch against her perfectly smooth skin. They opened their mouths to deepen the kiss. But just as his tongue graced her lips, Daenerys pulled back.

 

Jon opened his eyes to see hers still closed as she caught her breath. He glimpsed a hint of a smile before she pressed her face to his neck. Her arms once again hugged him around the waist. She turned her face away, resting her ear next to his heart.

 

She probably could hear it racing out of his chest.

 

“When will you come and visit me?”

 

He stilled, trying to catch up with the shift in conversation after their first kiss. _Their first kiss._

 

“Sorry, didn’t I say a minute ago to take time to figure out your feelings for Daario?” he asked, kicking himself as the words came out of his mouth. _Way to put a damper on your own good times, Jon._

 

Dany looked up, facetiously suppressing a smile. “That was before a handsome fellow came by and kissed me.”

 

“Ah. I thought you seemed a bit preoccupied just then.”

 

She grinned and giggled. He loved it when she did that.

 

“I don’t have a care for Daario when you’re here. Making my head light and confused and fuzzy.”

 

“Confused?”

 

“Yes, confused,” she said, “How am I supposed to let you fly home when we’ve only just begun? And how am I supposed to make a decision between two men, when one is thousands of miles away?”

 

Moving his hand from her hip to her face, Jon quieted her with a thumb over her lips. “How ‘bout we get through your front door first and then we’ll think about the future later,” he paused, then added, “And I’m right here, love.”

 

Jon smoothed the back of his fingers over her cheek, cupped the side of her head and ear as he kissed her again. He touched his tongue to her lips, this time she let him enter and explore. She wrapped her arms around his neck, dragging him closer. The kiss was deep and desperate. Full of longing.

 

“Jon,” she whispered between kisses, “Let’s go inside.”

 

Between that whisper and her bedroom door were many kisses and laughter and teasing. He successfully distracted her from finding the key to her apartment door, his arms around her waist, kissing her neck and nibbling her ear. She grabbed his hand once she succeeded and led him through to her bedroom. Dany’s cats circled them, confused at the new visitor, before she shooed them away. She opened the door and took a step inside, but he stopped before entering.

 

One of the lamps she left on in her room illuminated the space around Dany. Jon wished he could stare at her lit up like this for hours. Taking in her swollen, kissed lips, her striking violet eyes, her mussed hair. She held on to the door while looking back at him, studying him the same way he did her. Both were breathing heavy. Dany opened the door wider when he took a step in, keeping his eyes on her all the while. Once inside, he closed the door behind him.

 

Jon closed the distance. In one swift motion, he sealed his mouth on hers and picked her up off her feet. Her legs wound around his hips as he carried her to the bed, savoring her lips while her hands were lost in his curls. They fell in bed together.

 

Clothes discarded across the floor, her legs stayed locked around his waist as he buried himself in her warmth again and again. If this was to be his only time with her, he’d make it count. But having one taste of Dany, her lips, her breasts, her cunt, made him all the more reluctant at the thought of leaving. One taste made him hunger for more.

 

He was determined to memorize every inch of her with every second they had. Every moan she made or pant of breath. Every touch of her fingers on his back or feel of her skin under his. The slickness of her sex had him groaning with the pleasure of it. He needed this. All of it. All of her.

 

Daenerys kissed him deeply as they drew close to their peaks, moaning and tensing as her inner walls contracted around Jon with her release. His thrusts became more erratic as he followed after, consumed by the feeling of her. Spent completely, he eased his weight on her, burying his face in her neck and hair. Surrounded by her, legs around his waist and arms around his neck, trapped in her embrace. He was content to remain there forever.

 

He couldn’t tell how long they laid like that, but eventually he felt her abdomen quivering beneath him. Lifting his head, he realized she had tear tracts slipping down her temples into her ears. His thumb chased them away.

 

Jon rested his forehead against hers, “I know,” he breathed, “We’ll be alright.”

 

She laughed and cried at the same time. She kissed him and before they knew it, they were making love again.

 

Afterwards, they slept for a little while until Jon heard his phone buzzing.

 

Sam was good enough to text him, making sure he was okay and would get to the airport on time.

 

They both took quick showers, more kisses in between, and headed out for coffee and scones. Dany knew the best place along the road to the airport for those, too. Driving with the ride share company came with its perks.

 

“Hey,” she said as the airport came closer, “you don’t have to worry about Daario.”

 

He looked over at her with his eyebrows raised, “Is that so?”

 

“Definitely. With this morning and everything…” She glanced at him with a cheeky smirk, “he can kiss my ass goodbye.”

 

“ _I’d_ like to kiss your ass goodbye.”

 

She burst into laughter and he joined her. She laughed so hard, she almost decided to pull over.

 

“I walked into that one, didn’t I?”

 

“You sure as seven hells did, Dany,” he replied, cheeks sore from laughing and smiling so much, “but you’re positive? You’re sure you don’t need to talk it out with your friend Missandei or Irri before making a decision?”

 

“Oh, I’ll be talking with them about this, Jon Snow! Don’t fret yourself,” Dany said. She relaxed into seriousness as she reached over and took his hand. “I made my decision when I texted you back. I just needed to kiss you to be sure.”

 

Jon laughed and squeezed her hand.

 

Dany put her car in park at the airport drop off and they got out together one more time. Jon grabbed his bags from the back and set them down on the tarmac.

 

Jon immediately kissed Daenerys. Long and deep. People passing by, cabs dropping passengers off, horns blaring. But they hadn’t a care for any of them.

 

He hugged her for more than a minute, catching their breaths, and kissed her again.

 

“You know I’m going to text you the minute you drive away, right?”

 

She had a very serious look on her face, “I would be concerned if you didn’t.”

 

“This is crazy when you think about the timing.”

 

“Right?! I texted Missandei last night and was like, ‘girl, this only happens in movies but it’s happening to me!’ To us!”

 

“You already texted her about me?” Jon asked laughing.

 

“Yes, I did, wolf boy!”

 

“I’m glad, love. I’m sorry I can’t meet her. And your other friends.”

 

“They’ll hear all about you for months. And we can video chat soon and then you’ll meet them that way.”

 

“It won’t be the same.”

 

“No, it won’t,” Dany said, “but it will be enough for now. You get comfortable at the Night Force, I finish University. We both visit as often as possible.”

 

“Are you glad the Night Force changed their policies long ago? Not like the Night’s Watch anymore?”

 

“Most delighted,” she leaned up and kissed him on the mouth.

 

They rested their foreheads together as Jon explained, “I don’t care if this is too soon, but I want to say it to you in person now…

 

“I love you,” Jon declared, “I’ll miss you so much. I already do.”

 

Dany gave a closed lip smile, trying to hold in her emotions from flowing over.

 

“I love you.”

 

They kissed goodbye.

 

This time, Dany watched Jon until he was out of sight inside the airport.

 

As Dany got into her car, her phone chimed.

 

              _Jon: Told you._

_..._

_I won’t be forgetting Pentos anytime soon._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have to admit: This happened to me in real life. Not all of it, obviously, like the, ehem, sex bit, and no he did not drive me back to the airport to kiss me a million times. But the texts? Real. The sneaking out of the hotel? Also real. Met him as my uber driver? Yeah, that's real. The torn between a strange connection with handsome man in a distant city and the guy back home? Also real. The feeling of it being genuine? Also real. 
> 
> I mixed my story in with both Jon and Dany. I traveled, he was the one who stayed behind. I'm the one in college and the one who's pushing back the most. My story doesn't end like this one does. I think mine will end with the guy back home... most likely. I'm still in the middle of it. So yeah, fun times. This is my ode to that Alternate Universe. And as I've been experiencing it, I kept thinking, 'this is a great fanfic or movie plot! But it's happening to me!'
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'm tempted to keep going, but I say that for all of my little stories on here. We'll see. Merry Christmas to all the jonerys fam, especially to starkgaryen4life!


End file.
